Depends On How You See It
by Souma Sumire
Summary: 'The Trials of Apollo: The Burning Maze" has just been published an Rick is in danger of assassination from a certain Hunter of Artemis. What is Rowling's and Riggs' view on this?


First of all, thank you 'Fangirl901' from ' ' for giving me the idea for this fanfic.

Rick Riordan, J. K. Rowling and Ransom Riggs are not fictional but this story contains Thalia Grace so I decided this was fanfiction.

This story contains mentions of the Harry Potter series but I didn't feel that it was enough to put in crossover section.

I hope I haven't broken any of the guidelines.

 _Depends on How You See_

"What are you doing?" J.K. Rowling watched Rick Riordan closing the door and windows, locking them, closing the curtains and switching off the lights.

"I thought you had read 'The Burning Maze'. Try imagining Thalia's reaction."

"She'll be out to kill you."

"So you do have some brains!"

"And you very well deserve it."

"Why?" he cried out.

"Do you remember the background you gave them? She already lost him once when she was 9. Now, 14 years later, she finds out he was alive all this time just for you to kill him a year and a half later. Did you have to do this?" Joanne was looking at Rick in disgust but he was having none of it, "You don't get to lecture me after you killed Dobby! How many years did you let him enjoy his freedom?"

"6 years and that's more than you gave Jason."

"What about Cedric, then? He hadn't even signed up to face Voldemort."

Before J.K. could reply that it was Peter Pettigrew who killed Cedric and not Voldemort, the door lock broke, the door bursting open to reveal the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Thalia Grace. She walked past Rowling to where her creator crouched, shivering. Her bangs hid her eyes, but unsurprisingly, there were traces winding down from where Rowling supposed they were.

"Why?"

"Eh?" came Rick's dumb reply.

"Why did you kill him?" Thalia could no longer control her voice. Her bangs shook as she shook, allowing Joanne and Rick a view of her eyes.

Those were eyes that J.K. had seen plenty of times before. They were dangerous. But something was different this time. They were more desperate than angry, more dangerous to herself than others. The broken soul was clearly reflected.

Rick lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." Thalia apparently understood. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. A moment later, J.K. heard a thud and low sobs from the other side of the door.

"You're right. I do deserve it." Rick surprised J. K. with his mutter. "The reason I killed him was to get Apollo and Artemis together. I wanted to make Artemis realize how important he is to her through Jason and Thalia."

Joanne's disgust amplified. "You are telling me that you purposely targeted Thalia?"

She knew she had taken up a dangerous tone as Rick started shaking in his place but he didn't say anything. When he looked at her in the eye a moment later however, she realized she really had no right to criticize him. At least Jason had a hope. He could be brought back from the underworld. But all those whom she had killed, James, Lily, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Snape, Colin, Lavender, Crabbe, Dobby, they couldn't come back.

A few seconds of silence later, the door creaked open to let in Ransom Riggs. "Uh... anything I can help with?"

"About what?" Joanne asked listlessly.

"The Atmosphere's really heave here, you know. Also, I just met Thalia crying her eyes out instead of beating Rick."

"And you don't know the reason?"

"Should I have?"

"I see you haven't read his new book yet." J.K. explained the predicament.

"I don't think you need to feel so bad about it." Riggs said after considering."I know it feels very wrong since the characters come to life once we create them and make them known but we chose this profession to provide entertainment. The characters are just a... tool (only for the lack of a better word!)."

Rick and Joanne just stared at him.

"You thought killing him would make the story more entertaining, you killed him."

Still no response.

"Hey, don't just stare at me like that! I'll leave if you are disgusted."

"No!" This was Rick talking, "I mean, you aren't disgusting. You just have a different perspective. Thanks for that."

This got a thin smile from Ransom. "You'd do good to satisfy them though. As long as you don't kill them, they can still live after your death." Rick jumped up, hitting his head on the underside of the table in the process. "Did you have to say that."

Please leave reviews, the more critical the better, just please don't be rude.

I know it's weird for Riggs to be giving the other 2 this kind of advice, considering the death counts in their books but I had not read The Hunger Games or any other… deadly? books when I wrote this.


End file.
